


Possssively Yours

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Can't tag for spoilers, Comfort/Angst, Determined Sam, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possession, Protective Dean Winchester, Schmoop, Spoilers, snooping Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1-shot.An ordinary time between them after months of stress & bitterness turns into something more when Sam learns just how wrong what he woke up to really is. Then he must choose which side to react with: hunter or brother while still hanging onto the hope that all isn’t lost. (Wincest) *Set after 09x23 Do You Believe in Miracles. Read all warnings*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possssively Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Maybe a minor tissue warning. I’ll also warn for language, semi-explicit content and in some cases dubious consent.
> 
> Tags/Spoilers: I usually don’t tag this kind of story but it is set after the Finale so yes, there will be spoilers so watch out for that.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em.
> 
> A/N: The muse is still in a torture myself with angst and schmoop sort of mind. Beta'd by cappy712.

**Possessively Yours**

“Hmmm, God, I’ve missed this…missed you.”

“Have you ever noticed that no matter how bad we fight the makeup sex is always hot?”

“Sex with you has been hot since you finally convinced me to do it.”

“Think how much longer we could’ve been doing it if you would’ve when I first brought it up.”

“Is jailbait one word or two, little brother?”

“I’m fairly certain sex with your brother is a worse offense than me only being 16 at the time, Dean.”

“True enough. Now stop distracting me from what I’m doing cause I seem to remember promising to make you scream my name with just my cock in your ass.”

Sam Winchester hummed low in his throat while supporting himself against the headboard of his bed as he moved his hips back to meet the steady strong thrusts of his older brother who was currently doing a very good job of keeping the promise cause he was very close to coming without his hand or Dean’s on his very hard and needy cock while Dean’s cock was thick and hot as it moved inside his ass; hitting his prostate with every thrust.

The younger Winchester groaned, biting his lip even as he arched his neck to give his brother’s mouth and teeth room to tease and suck the straight line of his neck. “God, more,” he groaned, gasping when Dean hit that spot inside him while biting down on his shoulder to mark but not hard enough to draw blood and he was coming with a scream of Dean’s name. “Dean!”

“Told ya I that I could make you come on just my cock,” Dean’s voice was a throaty chuckle, lips pressed against Sam’s ear and he continued to roll his hips, finally reaching around to grasp the twitching cock to stroke it deftly and with confidence as he came himself shortly afterward with a low moan. “Sammy. I…I’m sorry.”

At the moment Sam’s body was too far into bliss to pay attention to the whispered apology. It wasn’t until he was laying limp and sexed out on the bed with Dean’s arms around him almost protectively that his brain began to come back online.

“Sorry for what?” he asked, fingers tracing over the anti-possession tattoo on Dean’s chest that happened to make Sam think that he should find time one day to get his fixed.

“Yeah, you’re gonna get that tattoo fixed as soon as you wake up from this and once you get over the fallout,” Dean spoke as if reading his thoughts, fingers carding back through long soft dark hair. “As for what I’m sorry about, plenty of things recently like the fights between us that have kept us apart so much, most of the crap in your childhood that I didn’t stop or that kept you from having that normal life but…mostly right now I guess I’m sorry for the whole possessing you thing so we could have this one last time before you had to know the truth and had a total freakout.”

Sam’s eyes kept drifting closed as he body seemed to be longing for sleep that he hadn’t wanted in months. He was about to say that the fights were as much his fault as Dean’s when he processed the last comment and something made him tense.

“I know I probably should’ve kept my mouth shut and just let you read the letter I left for you but I’m a greedy son of a bitch, little brother, and I wanted this time with you without the lies,” Dean’s voice was deep, husky but there was something there that Sam knew was off; a touch of concern that normally his older brother didn’t have and especially not after sex. “This isn’t real, Sam. Well it is…but not in the…oh, you’ll figure it out when you wake up.”

“What?” Sam lifted his head to frown, confused and just a little worried that maybe after all the trauma Dean had gone through with the Mark of…suddenly something began to pound behind his eyes and he groaned, clamping his eyes shut as images flashed.

A factory like building, Metatron with an angel blade in his hand and…Dean being…

“What the fuck?” Sam suddenly went to push up only to blink when he found himself on his back, his limbs too heavy to move and Dean looking sadder than he’d ever seen him except for the night before his deal came due. “Dean? What’s…where’s my brother?” he suddenly demanded, straining to move until a familiar touch settled in the center of his chest as it always did when Dean was seeking to calm him down.

“What do you remember, Sam?” Dean asked, sitting up but not moving off the bed as his fingers began to caress over Sam’s heaving chest. “Calm down, little brother. This is me and…there is an explanation but you just might not like it much.”

Sam looked around to see the image was holding of his room in the Men of Letters bunker but now he could feel there was something else, a power like he hadn’t felt since… “No!” he shouted, fighting with all his might but unable to break whatever power was holding him to the bed and a long buried fear began to well up. “No, I won’t let any demon possess me again. I…”

“Shhh, it’s just for the time it takes me to talk to you,” Dean told him with as much soothing as he thought Sam would handle right then. He understood the kid’s fear since this probably brought back his time possessed by Meg and the results of that. “I could do it because we never got that tattoo fixed and that’s also why you will be getting it put back on first damn thing in the morning because I won’t do this again and I also won’t have any other demon touching you if they think they can use you.”

“Use me?” Sam was confused, body finally sagging back in exhaustion while biting his cheek to keep from groaning at the feel of calloused fingertips stroking over his nipples. “No, please. Whoever you are, don’t…mmhm.”

The kiss was slow, deep and loving…like Dean knew he liked but Sam could see in his mind the sight of his brother bloodied, still…lifeless and knew whatever this was that Dean was…

“I know you saw me dead and you didn’t have a chance to see the bed when you got back up to my room to see that I wasn’t because I couldn’t give you the chance to figure it out yet,” Dean hated doing this. He hated the goddamn powers whatever the hell this was gave him but he also knew if he was going to tell Sam then he’d do it this way and be long gone before his brother woke up.

“Figure what out?” Sam demanded, gasping when those lips, lips that he’d loved to have touch him or kiss him, closed over one of his nipples to begin a slow sucking motion while gently rolling the hard little nub with his tongue. “Please…you’re not my…”

Dean’s green eyes lifted slowly. “I am, Sammy,” he could see the fear, the doubt and slowly when it began to hit Sam. He reached up to use the pad of his thumb to wipe a single tear away. “Shhh, no tears, baby boy. Not yet anyway…not until you understand.”

Dean knew he was pushing things by touching Sam while he couldn’t move and he felt just a tad guilty for that but was hoping if he did this while distracting Sam than he might not react too badly but he supposed there was no easy way to tell your kid brother, the kid you raised and watched grow up and who you loved like no one else ever that the damn Mark on your arm brought you back from the dead and according to the King of Hell you were slowly turning into a full-fledged demon.

“The Mark brought me back, Sam,” he began slowly, licking a line down his brother’s rock hard stomach and abs before letting his lips trail down to the hollow between thigh and groin and feeling Sam tense but knew this time it was because his body was betraying him. “Like it did Cain, it wouldn’t let me die and gives new meaning to when I told you that it was turning me into something I didn’t want to be.”

Sam was frowning. He wanted to fight back, afraid of what he felt happening but he was confused because he didn’t feel the same sense of danger as he thought he should’ve. “Where…where is this?” he asked on a groan as hot lips pressed against the base of his cock, tongue sliding out to lick along the slowly hardening shaft while a familiar growl came as Dean…was this really…tasted Sam.

“A safe spot inside your mind. Like what happened when Gadreel would take control those times,” Dean’s fingers stroked down as this new power parted Sam’s legs so his hand could slide between them and up to play with his balls before going further back to touch the still slick and open hole. “I…know it was wrong but I wanted to give you this one thing before you stopped looking at me like your brother and only saw what this damn Mark made me into and…I promise you’re safe in the bunker. You’re in my bed and when I leave you, when you wake up from this I’ll be gone and…”

“You…the mark…when it brought you back it…oh God, I’m gonna be sick,” Sam groaned, eyes closing against what his brain was telling him and unaware when the power eased up so he could move…if he had the strength. “Are you…did it make you…I can’t say it. I couldn’t say you were dead so I sure as hell can’t say the word…”

“Demon,” Dean nodded grimly, catching the hand that went to hit him for using the now dreaded word to hold it in his; surprised that his brother wasn’t fighting back more and chalked it up to shock. “I’m thinking I’m in demon infancy stage so…” he pushed a finger slowly, teasingly up to feel Sam’s inner muscles clench before relaxing so his finger could slide up easily to search and find that spot that he knew would make his brother moan and was disappointed. “I know this is bad…hell, this is worse than bad in every conceivable way and right now I’m too numb to figure it out so…I’m leaving the big brain stuff to you, little brother.”

Dean used his free hand to soothe the tight muscles he could feel in Sam’s thigh, lips slowly ghosting over toned muscle of his stomach as he added a second finger and heard the low moan that he knew Sam was fighting. “Tell me to stop and I will. If…if what I am now freaks you out too much and I totally get how it probably does after everything then tell me to stop, Sam,” he kissed his way down Sam’s twitching cock but kept his eyes, still intense green, locked on darkening hazel to slowly ease back on the power keeping his brother still as if seeing what would happen. “Tell me to stop, Sammy.”

“I…” Sam knew he should. He knew that this was wrong. He knew he should be furious about the whole possessing thing but he blamed the pure shock of learning all he had on why he wasn’t freaking out more.

He was a little and probably would once he had time to think about it but right then all he could focus on was the intense feelings being given and the knowledge that his brother was still alive…or as alive as he could be until Sam found a way to fix it for real.

“You’re…not the first demon I’ve had sex with,” he managed to gasp out, hips trying to capture more feeling by pushing back on the fingers moving in his ass when he yelped at the slightest pinch on his thigh. “Ow!”

“Let’s leave the demon bitch outta this before I decide to test just how much control I have over these powers and really pound your ass,” Dean growled, still hating any mention of Ruby and what she’d nearly turned Sam into. “Need you to promise me a couple things before I let you go.”

Sam groaned at the low burn of three fingers while feeling Dean’s other hand grasp his cock to stroke it in a smooth sure fashion that both knew would get Sam off fast. “What?” he asked on a moan of pleasure, ignoring the little voice in his head that told him he should be fighting. “Won’t promise to leave you like this so don’t ask me to…and I won’t promise not to try to kill Crowley if I get the chance since I blame him for the Mark in the first place. I won’t promise to not scalp an angel if I find out he’s not dead and I won’t…mhmm, you still kiss me to shut me up,” he murmured.

“And you still won’t shut up to let me get a word in when you’re in denial so it works,” Dean returned, lips curving slightly while shaking his head wryly at the list of things his hard-headed sibling wouldn’t promise. “Can I actually talk now?”

“Depends on what you want me to promise,” Sam countered, not caring if he sounded like a petulant teen right then because it was sinking in that he was going to wake up alone. “Don’t leave, Dean.”

This was the part of the talk that Dean had been trying to avoid. He’d wanted to give Sam this one last good memory, give him a heads up on what was happening so he’d know what he’d have to do and then he wanted to be gone before his brother could wake up and do the damn puppy dog eyes from Hell on him. He so regretted ever teaching the kid to use that look.

“Too dangerous to be close to you right now; I don’t really know what’s happening or how much control I’ll end up having so I’d rather be where you can’t end up hurt,” he replied, feeling Sam just to push down on his fingers so he kept them still and let his brother move on them for a few moments. “The main things I need you to promise me is that you’ll go out first thing and fix that tattoo and that you’ll keep your head on straight and not let the Winchester temper loose because to help me you’ll need to stay calm and think. Promise me those two things, Sammy?”

“The first thing yeah, I can do that but…” Sam hesitated, body on fire from the feelings coursing through him but his heart was heavy. “I’m not sure I can do the other one, Dean. I am your brother after all so I think I got my temper by growing up watching you. You can’t expect me to not be pissed at both Crowley and Metatron for causing this in their own ways. Especially since I know Crowley’s gonna try to use this to his advantage.”

“First, you got your temper from Mom and Dad…and maybe from me through osmosis,” Dean smirked a little, settling his lips over a mark on Sam’s thigh that was the result of a fight with a monster years ago and decided to leave a mark of his own. “You leave the angel to the angels and leave Crowley to me because despite what he thinks he’s getting, he’ll learn the same thing that everyone else who has tried to control me has learned; there’s only one person in this world that I will ever let come close to controlling me and that, baby boy, is you.”

Any chance Sam had of fighting his emotions was lost at the statement and he heard the first broken sob break free. “I’ll fix this, Dean,” he promised, moaning low at the feel on his thigh but what did him in was the touch of a fingernail pressing against the slit on his hard leaking cock at the same time as he curled his fingers to press against his prostate and Sam was seeing stars at the unexpected force of this second climax…though he had to mentally wonder how real these are. “D…Dean!” he shouted on the rush hitting him, nerves on fire while his cock was stroked with firm fingers to help through it.

“There’s my boy,” Dean’s eyes were dark but from emotion. They were also wet as he watched Sam ride out his orgasm until his brother went limp on the bed and then he slowly moved up to lay beside him for a long moment; arms holding Sam tightly but unsure who he was giving this time to: himself or Sam. “You’ll remember this, Sam. You’ll remember the trust you still had in me and the pleasure I just gave you since it might be a while before we can do this again.”

Dean closed his eyes against the burning that he felt and was glad that Sam’s brain had been overworked so he wouldn’t hear the shake in his voice or the mild fear that Dean felt but would never show. “You’ll remember what’s been happening and also what you just promised me. You’ll also remember that…I love you, little brother,” he whispered against Sam’s ear before pressing a slow gentle kiss to his lips; fingers brushing down his face to feel the tears that came in Sam’s sleep. “Watch your back. I’ll do my best to keep an eye on you but I can’t promise that. No matter what happens, or how I end up or anything you will always be my little brother and I will always be proud of the man you’ve become.

“Mom and Dad might not be so thrilled with how I ended up but as the guy who was with you the most growing up I will safely say that you would have made them proud as hell of you,” he kissed Sam one more time before closing his eyes to figure out how this depossessing trick worked only to feel an instant reconnection with his own body to open his eyes to see his room with Sam sleeping on the bed but showing definite signs of a physical reaction to what they’d been doing.

“Well I have to say that was one of the most unique one-sided sex scenes I’ve ever had the misfortune of being witness to. I hope you enjoyed it as much as Moose’s body did.”

Fingers that had just been carding back through sweat soaked hair clenched at the voice and when Dean turned this time his eyes flashed black momentarily. “If you touched him I will know it and I will still use that blade to rip your heart out. The whole King of Hell crap still means nothing to me, Crowley,” he growled.

“Yes, I see that,” Crowley returned from where he’d been sitting on the desk in Dean’s room merely watching over the scene while wondering just how this would end up playing out for all of them. “He’ll blame me I know it.”

“Of course he’ll blame you,” Dean snorted, eyes going back to normal as he sat on the side of his bed to watch Sam’s face before reaching into the drawer beside the bed to remove a few items. “I blame you for the whole not telling me the full story thing but Sam’ll blame you, he’ll blame Cas for not being there or something, he’ll blame Metatron; but more than likely he’ll blame himself the most because I know my brother and in Sam’s brain this will end up his fault in some way.”

“Well, in some long convoluted way I suppose it…ack,” Crowley had been about to say when he suddenly blinked in shock when it felt like a hand grabbed his throat.

“Give me a reason, Crowley,” Dean glared. He refused to ever bring that back up because he knew Sam still blamed himself for the deal that originally sent him to hell. “Get the hell out and steer clear of Sam because I promise you now if you or any of your followers target my brother…what I did to Abbadon will seem like a walk in the park compared to what I do to you.”

“Ever the hunter, Dean,” Crowley smirked but did vanish from the room.

Dean stared at the empty chair. “No, but always Sam’s big brother,” he murmured, turning to move back to kneel beside the bed; fingertips gentle as they slid two black rubber bracelets onto Sam’s wrist with a slow sad smile.

“Sammy, there’s a letter here for you that explains it all as well as stuff I won’t take with me. I know you’ll take care of my stuff just like I know you’ll take care of my car. You’ll make Henry proud and be a Man of Letters like I know you can be. You’ll make me prouder than I already am too. Just don’t forget the stuff I taught you and…I’ll see you when I can,” he brushed a feather soft kiss over Sam’s lips in goodbye before pulling back to step away. “Take care of yourself, little brother.”

The footsteps seemed to echo even more in the bunker as Dean walked away. It was several long moments once the steps slowly faded before Sam’s eyes opened to allow the tears to fall unstopped.

He’d started to wake up when he heard his brother growling at Crowley and it had taken all of Sam’s strength not to lose his temper but he’d remained still. Sam worked on pretending to still be unconscious. He knew he’d never handle the overload of watching Dean walk away and knew right then, despite what he felt, that he needed to let his brother go.

Sitting up, Sam winced at the sticky feeling as his jeans stuck to him and blushed a little as he guessed his body really did respond to what happened between them while he’d been possessed by…okay that would take some getting used to.

Sam noticed the clean clothes on the bed as well as a note addressed to him and several items he knew were his brothers while he also saw the bracelets on his wrists and swallowed thickly.

Changing out of his jeans, Sam left the shirt despite the dried blood because he wasn’t ready to lose even that little of his brother yet. He took the note and silver ring with him to his room while trying to ignore how cold and empty the bunker felt without Dean in it.

The note basically gave a better explanation to what had happened. Dean wrote of how Crowley, the soon to be dead King of Hell if Sam had his way, told him about how the Mark had brought Cain back to life after he’d died trying to take his own life and how it had brought him back.

He wrote how he didn’t know what that made him or if it could be reversed but Dean said he knew that if it could, then he trusted Sam to find the way to do it.

“I will,” Sam whispered to his room, digging in the closet for a small box he’d buried way in the back so if his older brother had ever gone snooping for some reason he’d miss it. “I will find Cain. I will get the bastard to take the Mark back or if that doesn’t work then I will dig through these goddamn files to find a way to make a one-way communication into the Cage and ask the goddamn son of a bitch who’d created it in the first place how to reverse its effects.”

To Sam, despite what he’d said months ago, there really was nothing he wouldn’t do to help his brother. Years ago he’d been willing to beg, barter, sell his soul to get Dean out of Hell. He’d tried the same when he’d been trapped in Purgatory and he’d do the same or more this time but he would save his brother.

Dean had worked so hard to help and support him through so much that Sam knew he could do no less, would do no less.

“I will get him back and no one will stop me. I won’t lose him again,” his fingers closed on the box, flipping it open to reach in to remove the black cord, holding it up so what was attached could dangle in front of his eyes. “You dropped this when you’d lost faith in me, well I’m about to give you reason to have that faith back, Dean. I will burn the angel, demon or human that tries to keep me from bringing you back from this and I will make use of every side of our bloodline to do it.”

Sam slipped the black cord around his neck to let the small bronze amulet that he’d originally given his brother when Dean had been 12 but that his brother had discarded after all the stress between them years ago made him doubt their bond.

He’d picked it up out of a trashcan and had been holding onto it since then. He’d stashed it in his duffel before he jumped into the Cage but his brother had never gone through it so he’d taken it back to hold onto it even when he’d been soulless.

Now he’d use the memory and strength in this little item to remind him of what he was fighting for and Sam planned to win no matter the consequences. “Hang on, Dean. You taught me to be what I am and I won’t let you down again. I will stop this before Crowley can turn you into his own weapon. I won’t let you go like this. Dad raised us up to be hunters. Well, I never truly wanted to be one but demons and hell took Mom, they took Dad…they won’t take you. Hang on.”

Sam was raw and running on nerves. He had no real clue where to start in his quest to fix this but he knew who he could ask and reached for his cellphone while wondering if the damn thing would even pick up where the guy was at.

“Cas! Get your ass down here _now_!” he left the message in a tone that was a good rendition to his big brother’s pissed off one and then headed for the library to begin tearing through books and files until the trench coat wearing angel made an appearance to give him a few answers.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. More stories in both style of J2 and Wincest will come soon.


End file.
